


cereal

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other, first time for me, i mean recently but whatever, idk it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk man, read it, see it, try it, tell me what u think.
Relationships: Ancap/Ancom, Lib Unity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	cereal

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! centricide 8 came out!! also my first smut in a long time,,,,

"ancom." ancap grumbled to the partially sleeping person next to him.

"what?" they grumbled their face in his chest.

"ancom." he repeated a little louder, whining.

"what?" they groaned, snuggling father into his chest.

"ancom!" he complained louder.

"what?" they squawked, up to their limit with it, looking up at the man. 

"fuck." he whined, gripping onto ancom tightly, tucking his head into their shoulder.

"oh god, bro are you touching yourself?" ancom snorted, laughing a bit. fuckin horndog. they giggled a bit more, it seemed very on brand for the horny fucking capitalist. 

"ah-shut up and help meee," he managed to whine through the sentence, although without a 100 percent success rate.

"what do you want me to do?" they pulled away, grinning smugly, and ancap whined looking at them, his eyes not as blown up as usual, but you could still see the little green dollar signs in his pupils. 

they liked looking at his face when he was begging, his purple and yellow eyes looking up sweet as possible, his face red and sweaty? it had to be one of the hottest things that ancom had ever seen.

"please." he said sweet as fuckin' apple pie, and ancom almost wanted to give in, but it was so much fun to tease the man. they put his hand on his chest and pushed him down to his back, instead of his side. they quietly pushed his hand out of the way, and slotted themself in between his legs. 

"what'd'ya want, canary?" they laughed a little, trying to ignore how hot he was for a moment so they didn't just start going down on him.

"fucking touch me you piece of shit," he growled, wrapping his arms around the person above him, "please." he added. 

"yeah yeah, i get it, wanna be a bit more specific?" they smiled a bit.

he glared, "you're being obtuse, you know what i want." ancap furrowed his brows. 

"yeah gotta do something first." they pulled away, and ancap let out a loud cry. "should've trapped me better, wrap your legs around me," they pointed out smugly, scrolling through their phone, checking their spotify out. "alexa, connect bluetooth."

"oh my god," ancap groaned, exasperated, "that's what you left me for?"

"hey, it's called 'my fucking ancap' playlist. it's just good timing." they shrugged, connecting their phone to the alexa in ancaps giant bedroom. 

stalker's tango started playing loudly, and ancom jumped back into the bed, they slid in between his legs once again, and gave him a quick kiss.

"i hate you," he grumbled in between kisses, holding onto their head tightly. "pretty sure that was a violation on the n.a.p." he kissed them again, and he could feel their smile on his lips.

"oh, how could i ever repay you?" they said suggestively.

"you could fuck me?" he said back smoothly, and laughed a bit as ancom sputtered for a second. 

"i thought we were being subtle!" they laughed nervously.

"you've teased to much, not an option anymore," it was ancaps turn to grin smugly.

"ok," they paused for a second to regain some lost confidence, then went for his neck, nipping at his neck, leaving little marks all over his throat and around. ancap let out squeaky little moans as he tried not to grab at ancom too much.

they had to work together to get his shirt off, with ancom shaky hands and ancaps uncoordinated movements, it took a moment. 

"god you know, you're really pretty," ancom murmured in between bites at ancaps shoulder.

"fuck!" he whined between moans. ancom was gonna have to make a mental note that when you called ancap pretty, he made a gorgeous noise. "god man, you're gonna have to move way lower, way faster!" he complained.

"oh i'm sorry, if i'm doing it so bad i can just leave, if that's what you want." they said sharply, giving an excessively forceful bite to his shoulder. 

ancap snapped his legs shut like a trap around ancom's body, taking their advice.

"alright, then let me do my thing, you've never complained before!" they grinned at him, and gave him a kiss on the neck. 

"i always complain!" he rolled his eyes, and then was cut off by a loud moan.

"that's cause you're a pillow princess!" they mocked him, "now move it so i can get to your dick!" they wiggled between his thighs but barely moved him.

"if you leave i swear to god i'll kill you." he growled slowly letting ancom out from his legs, glaring at them. 

together they managed to get his pants off too, although that as well took a minute or two of struggling. 

"god, you been waiting a while haven't you babe?" even without pulling his boxers off, ancom should see how hard he was. they felt a little bad for teasing him for so long, but they were pretty sure it'd be worth it in the long run.

"fuck, ancom, please," he whispered, grabbing their kinda greasy hair and threading his fingers through it gently.

"i got you," they muttered, and pulled his boxers off, and his cock sprung out, making ancom giggle a bit.

"is there something wrong with my dick?" he whined awkwardly, usually people didn't laugh the moment they saw his dick...

"nah, dicks just make me laugh, they're weird." they smiling up at him, and ancap threw his head back and groaned, fuck, ancom looking up at him with his dick next to their face? fuck it was so hot.

they licked the tip and ancap almost cried, they mouthed at it for a moment, and then took it in their mouth. 

you ever have your dick sucked so good you kinda start to believe in jesus and god? yeah that's what happened to ancap right then.

as ancom took his full length, he felt them gag a little bit, and fuck, it was so goddamn hot. he could feel fucking everything they were doing, and he was trying so hard not to interfere but also he wanted to tear at ancom's hair and crush their head with his thighs. 

he saw tears prick at their eyes for a moment, and they pulled off of him, and smiled a bit with watery eyes, and a grungy voice, "fuck dude, you're fucking gorgeous, like you're seriously so hot, i'm gonna make you come so fucking hard," they said sweetly, and ancap couldn't help the little noise that escaped him, and he definately couldn't stop the noise that escaped him when he felt ancom's warm mouth back on cock.

they took him all the way, bobbing their head, focused on delivering their promise. it did not take very long for that feeling to start boiling over in his belly, and his back started to arch, "fuck, ancom, please, i-" 

ancom pulled away and he couldn't stop the little sob that escaped him. ancom placed a gentle hand on his thigh, and gave the tip of his dick a little kiss, which made both of them giggle, although not without a little moan too, from ancap.

"how do you feel about me railing you, fucking the shit out of ya, going down, uh-"

"stop finding euphemisms and fuck me!" he whined, tugging at ancom's hair the tiniest bit. 

"aight pretty boy." they shrugged, and ancap's couldn't deny that that gave him butterfly's in his tummy, "you already stretched out?" they asked gently, resting their head on his thigh for a moment.

"i'd hope so," they fucked last night too, he'd be surprised if he wasn't. 

"let me rephrase it, do you want me to open you up?" they asked, leftists always had to be sure, damnit. 

ancap groaned at the image, but if ancap had to wait any longer his dick might implode, "no, please hurry up," he grumbled.

"right-o, can you reach the lube, oh, nevermind," they grabbed a bottle from underneath the pillow, shimmied off their pants and glared at their dick for a moment, before coating their dick liberally. 

they fit their hips in between his hips and guided their cock slowly in. ancap let out a little whine as he felt them enter, not getting quieter the more he felt inside him. 

ancom got barely got all the way in before ancap gave out an order that he wasn't sure they would follow, "moveee," he whined, wrapping his legs around the again

surprisingly ancom decided they'd had enough fun teasing him, because they started moving, and moving in exactly the way ancap needed them to.

with every quick thrust, ancap let out a little whine, or squeak, or moan. it didn't get much better when ancom started talking. "you're really gorgeous ancap, like super fucking pretty, and make really sweet noises, oh fuck, shit, god and you look super hot like this, yknow that? like-" ancap was barely registering the praise, but fuck it was there, and he felt the overwhelming need to be so close to ancom, his back was arched, he squeezed his legs a bit tighter, and he wrapped his harms around their neck, pulling him down a bit. 

"ancom-shit, fuck i'm gonna-" ancom barely had time to react as ancap's whole world went white, and fuck, ancom cumming inside of him while it happening might have been the hottest shit ever. 

ancom collapsed on top of him, which wasn't really a big deal because they were shorter and lighter then him. "fuck dude." 

"yeah." ancap was trying to recover but it was taking him a moment. 

"fuck you're like super hot though, did i mention that?" they looked up at him earnestly, their head resting on his chest.

"a few times." he nodded at them. 

"good, you have a right to know." they nuzzled into his chest for a moment. then raised their head slowly, "alexa stop please," they waited as she did so, "alexa, what time is it?" 

"it is 1:18." 

"thank you, we gotta go eat breakfast." they grumbled.

"you really wanna move?" ancap complained. 

"we gotta," they said dully, "let's clean up."

...

ancap grumbled on the couch, his back arched in a weird position, murmuring to himself quietly, until he let out a little celebration, "yo ancom, i popped my back!" he grinned at them, and then collapsed into the leather couch.

ancom snorted and turned back around, rummaging in the pantry. "awesome i guess man, what type of cereal you want?" they turned their head to look at him.

ancaps voice was muffled. "all of them." 

"huh?" 

"all of them." he repeated a little louder, slightly putting his head up so it wasn't as smothered.

"what?"

"ALL OF-" he started to yell.

"oh wait i get it now. ok, cool." they turned back around. "hey am i wearing a shirt? i can't feel my skin but brain feels dysphoria."

ancap looked up to glance at them. "nah, you want mine?"

"if it's cool with you." 

"awesome." he pulled himself up into a sitting position then threw the shirt at ancom, missing them by several feet. "woops."

ancom giggled a little, pulled it on, and went back to making the pair a franken-cereal. 

"hey dude?" ancom hummed.

"yeah?" his voice was smothered by the expensive leather couch again.

"love you."

"love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how i did? comment? also, purple monsters are the best, tell me how y'all feel bout that.


End file.
